The proposed research involves investigations of the genetic regulation of aflatoxin B1 (AFB1) metabolism via activation and deactivation pathways; and the role of the genetics of AFB1 metabolism in carcinogenesis and toxicity. Compounds to be studied will include AFB1 and inducers that cause induction or repression of the specific pathways of AFB1 metabolism. The objectives of these studies are: (a) to understand the genetic regulation of AFB1 metabolism via various pathways, including activation and detoxification; (b) develop genetic models for studies on aflatoxin carcinogenesis and toxicity; and (c) define the role of the genetic regulation of AFB1 metabolism, via various pathways, in the determination of susceptibility to aflatoxin B1. Much of the proposed work will be performed (a) in vitro with labeled AFB, DNA, hepatic microsomes and other subcellular fractions isolated from rats, and mice, and (b) in vivo with different strains of rats and mice for the purpose of investigating the correlation between in vitro metabolism and in vivo metabolic activation, and in an effort to assess the role of the genetics of AFB1 metabolism in toxicity and carcinogenesis. Particular methods to be used include: radiochemical techniques, thin layer chromatography, spectroscopy, ultracentrifugation techniques, HPLC and other biochemical and enzymological methods.